


Heat

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG! I need an Alpha!Castiel x Omega!Reader! No angel stuff just regular people (other than the whole alpha omega thing). Sorry this is my first time requesting a story like this. Sass and smut included please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Warnings: Smut, Alpha!Castiel, Omega!Reader, unprotected sex

Fic:

Being an omega, living with three alphas was often difficult. Castiel had claimed you as his own, but that didn’t stop Sam and Dean from lusting after you, especially when you were in heat.

Your legs begin to shake as you sit at the library table. Cas sits next to you while Sam and Dean sit across the table from you. You tug on Cas’ sleeve, trying to get his attention as you feel your heat coming on. Cas’ limbs stiffen and he inhales deeply before he turns to look at you. His eyes are completely dilated.

“Sam, Dean, you both need to leave,” Cas says, his voice husky.

“What? Why?” Dean asks, looking up from his newspaper. Then your scent hits him. Dean’s eyes turn dark and a growl emanates from the back of his throat. Sam stops what he’s doing and looks up at you, his eyes flooded with lust.

“I said leave,” Cas demands. You knew Sam and Dean weren’t used to taking orders. They were struggling with following Cas’ order. “You two out, now,” Cas demands before turning to you, “You come with me.” He holds out his hand to you and you easily take it. Cas pulls you from your chair and drags you through the halls. He throws you into your room before shutting and locking the door behind him. Cas grabs you and crashes his lips against yours. His tongue thrusts into your mouth and you let him take control of the kiss.

Cas moves his lips to your neck and bites down before laving his tongue over the wound, darkening his mark on you. “You want my knot don’t you, my little Omega?” Cas asks.

“Yes Alpha,” you moan, using his proper title. Cas runs his hands over your body and begins tugging your shirt over your head.

“Such a good little omega,” Cas growls, “Do exactly as your alpha tells you and your heat won’t hurt you.” You trusted Cas, he was a good alpha, better than you could’ve hoped for. He was always there for you, giving you everything you wanted and needed. “Take off your clothes,” Cas orders. You do as he says, your fingers moving down to the button and zipper of your pants. As quickly as you can, you kick off your shoes and toe off your socks. You push your pants and panties down before kicking them to the side and removing your bra. Cas’ eyes rake over your completely naked form as he walks circles around you.

Castiel inhales deeply before pushing himself up against your back. You can feel his hard, cloth covered cock pressed against your bare ass. Cas’ hands travel over your body, one stays to squeeze your breast while the other trails down to your hip. You tilt your head to the side, giving him access to the mark he’s left on you. “You smell so good Y/N,” Cas growls before pressing himself to you even more firmly. “Do you feel that?” Cas asks, “Do you feel what you do to your Alpha?”

“Castiel, please,” you moan. You can feel the effects of your heat taking over your body; your legs shaking and an uncomfortable warmth coursing through your veins. If Cas didn’t knot you soon, you’d go insane.

“Don’t worry little Omega,” Cas says, “Your Alpha will take care of you.” Cas’ hand slides between your legs and he runs his fingers through your already wet folds.

“Castiel,” you whimper as your head falls back against his shoulder. Cas smiles against your skin before he slides a finger into you. You suck your bottom lip between your teeth and you rock your hips against his hand. Just having your Alpha touching you like this helped to relieve your heat.

“You like this don’t you?” Cas asks. You moan and nod your head. “Tell me how much you need your Alpha,” Cas requests.

“Please, Castiel, I need you, I need my Alpha,” you respond, “I need your knot, please Alpha, I need you.” Cas rewards you by sliding another finger into you, pumping them in and out of you slowly. “Please Alpha, I can’t wait any longer,” you beg, hoping it will speed up the process.

“Good,” Cas growls, “Neither can I.” He pulls his fingers from you, leaving you empty before pushing you back towards the bed. You fall back against the mattress and make your way to the top of the bed. Cas stands at the end of the bed, pulling his clothes from his body as quickly as he can. You writhe on the sheets, rubbing your thighs together in an attempt to create some friction. Cas pushes his boxers down, his hard cock spring free.

“Castiel, please,” you groan as your head falls back against the pillows. You feel the bed shift as Cas crawls above you. He pulls your legs apart and settles between them before thrusting into you in one swift stroke. You cry out in pleasure as he fills you to the hilt.

“You feel so good,” Cas groans as he begins thrusting hard and fast. He wasn’t going to make you wait any longer. One of his hands twists into your hair while the other pulls one of your legs up over his shoulder. You reach out for him, running your fingers through his hair.

Having Cas inside you was always pleasurable, but your heat made everything more intense. It made you desperate and needy; and Cas was the type of alpha who made sure to always take care of his omega. The way Cas thrusts into you has him hitting your g-spot continuously. Your moans fill the room along with Cas’ grunts and the creak of the bed.

Cas lets your leg fall from his shoulder before wrapping it around his waist. You pull your other leg up around his waist as well and hook your ankles together behind his back. Cas sucks and nips at your skin as the tangles both of his hands into your hair. You lift your hips from the bed, barely able to keep up with Cas’ pace. Cas’ lips break from your skin and he hovers above you, barely any blue surrounds his pupils.

You drag your nails along his back and scalp before pulling him towards you. His lips crash against yours and his tongue pushes into your mouth. You moan as Cas’ thrusts become erratic; you could feel his knot growing within you.

“Alpha,” you moan as your walls begin to tighten around him. Cas’ knot forms completely and that’s all it takes to send you over the edge. You cry out as your walls clamp down around Cas’ cock. Your back arches off the bed from the intensity of your orgasm. Cas grunts your name as his cock pulses and he fills you with his hot cum.

You slump against the bed, your body spent. Cas hovers above you, his knot still firm inside you. He kisses your jaw and neck. “How do you feel?” Cas asks, concerned about his omega as always.

“Good,” you respond before Cas kisses your lips. He rolls over on the bed, pulling you along with him so that you lie above him.

“Good,” Cas says as he runs his fingers up and down your back. He kisses the mark he’s left on your shoulder. “I’ll take care of you, my little Omega,” Cas mumbles against your skin. You hum in response, content with the promise of being taken care of by your Alpha.


End file.
